Las Cartas de Ginny
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Para Ginny:... Así comienzan esta serie de cartas de parte de varios personajes importantes en la serie de Harry Potter y también claro, en la vida de Ginny Weasley


Inspirada por "Donde termina el arcoiris" de Cecelia Ahern y "The Beatrice Letters" de Lemony Snicket, traigo este fic de cartas de mi personaje favorito a los demas personajes del fantastico mundo de Harry Potter.

Debo decir que este fic no será un copia de ninguno de estos dos libros, para empezar esto no se tratara de un tema en especial, serán bien cartas, notas en clase, conversaciones por ICQ (Lo anterior al msn) y mensajes por celular. Principalmente serán cartas. Los personajes pueden variar muchísimo. Las conversaciones podrán ser de temas que nada tengan que ver con eventos en relación con el libro.

* * *

**Las Cartas**

_Para Colin…._

6 de Agosto de 1993

Para Colin:

Estas cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 12.

Será este 11 de agosto en mi casa "La madriguera".

Se que tu casa esta conectada a la red flu y que sabes usarla así que no me preocupare. Espero que vengas.

Tú amiga, Ginny.

7 De Agosto

**Para Ginny:**

Me encantaría ir a tu fiesta, le pediré permiso a mi madre, le pone nerviosa que vaya al mundo mágico solo. ¿Crees que pueda llevar a Athina mi perra?

Colin.

Colin:

Dile a tu madre que no tiene absolutamente nada de que preocuparse. La mía se encargara de que la pases genial y que estés a salvo (palabras de ella). No se si puedas traer a tu perra, pero como la describes es apestosa y demasiado traviesa. Así que no lo hagas, podría romper algo.

**Para Ginny:**

Si hablamos de romper, yo bien podría quejarme de tu lechuza Errol. Mamá dice que si vuelve a romper un jarrón más, la servirá para la cena. Así que no tienes derecho a quejarte. Titine quiere ir.

Colin:

Que Insensible eres. Yo quiero pasar mi cumpleaños sin preocuparme por tu perra, así que no, no tienes permiso para traerla. punto.

**Ginny**:

No soy insensible. Tú si lo eres al pensar que mi perra va hacer un desastre cuando ni siquiera la conoces. No pienso ir a tu fiesta.

Colin:

Poco me importa si vienes o no.

9 de Agosto de 1993

_Señora Creevey:_

Según parece, han surgido problemas entre Colin y Ginny. Me parece que no se han vuelto a escribir desde ayer y eso es bastante raro. Ginny ha estado muy triste y ha amenazado con no hacer nada para su cumpleaños. De verdad quiere que Colin venga, son muy amigos y me parece una lastima que en una fecha importante para ella las cosas se estropeen. Me gustaría saber si usted sabe por que pelearon.

_Molly Weasley_

10 de Agosto

**Para Ginny:**

Iré encantado a tu fiesta mañana. Gracias por invitarme a mi y a Titine.

Colin.

13 de Agosto

Para Colin:

¡Ha sido una pasada! ¡Genial! Muchas gracias por todo Colin, el portarretratos y la foto en el me han encantado. No te preocupes por lo que hizo Athina. O Titine, Como la llamas tú.

No importa que haya reventado los globos y se comiera mi pastel (mamá había probado una nueva receta de pastel con Zanahoria ¡Asco!) Ah si, y claro, el accidente en la entrada. Mamá dice que de todas maneras necesitábamos un tapete nuevo. Aunque papá si se enfado un poco. Decía que el viejo tapete estaba muy bien. Ha sido divertido verlos discutir.

~O~

_Clase de Transformaciones. – 18 de Octubre de 1993_

Estoy aburrida…

**La clase es aburrida…¿Ya viste el moco que le cuelga a MacGgonall en la nariz?**

Que grosero eres.

**Yo no fui el que comenzó a mandar notas en medio de la clase…**

¡Es que de verdad estoy aburrida!, a quien demonios le importa la teoría de cómo se transforma una palillo a una aguja. Es estúpido, innecesario y

** 19 de octubre de 1993**

**Señores Weasley:**

Me gustaría discutir con ustedes el reciente cambio en la conducta de Ginevra. Además de la costumbre que ha adquirido de mandar mensajes durante mis clases. Les agradecería que visitaran la escuela para una junta dentro de tres días.

Atte:

_Subdirectora, Minerva Macgonagall_

22 de Octubre

Para Colin:

Mi madre esta molesta. Me mando un vociferador y se ha puesto a gritarme por mi nombre completo. "¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! Yo no te he criado así" Criar. Como si fuera yo un cerdo o una gallina.

¿Qué te han dicho tus padres?

PD: ¿Cuándo podremos vernos?, me parece ridículo que ni siquiera coincidamos en la sala común.

**Para Ginny:**

Mi madre no me ha escrito nada, ha estado ocupada . Papá si se ha molestado y como siempre me ha dicho que no le doy un buen ejemplo a Dennis.

PD: ¿Como diatres quieres que sepa? tu eres la que se puso a escribir notas y ahora por eso no podemos sentarnos juntos en clase.

Colin:

Termino la tarea en veinte minutos, ¿Te veo en la sala común?

**Ginny:**

Vale, pero traeme unas ranas de chocolate.

~O~

24 de diciembre de 1993

**Un saludo desde Italia:**

El tiempo aquí es fantástico. Nada que ver con Inglaterra. Aquí hace sol y calor. Hay una piscina en mi hotel y tobogán. Dennis se ha lastimado bajando por el tobogán. Se ha puesto a llorar como un bebe y solo cuando papá le compro un nuevo juego de pesca se calmo. De hecho, pienso llevar mi caña a Hogwarts, tal vez pueda pescar algo en el lago. ¿Tú sabes pescar? Si no yo te enseñare. Podría ser divertido. ¿Qué tal por aya?

¡Feliz navidad Ginny!

Colin

25 de diciembre de 93

Hola desde la aburrida y fría Inglaterra:

No te envidio ni siquiera un poco, yo odio el calor, así que estoy bien con la lluvia que cae a diario. Me alegro que disfrutes tus vacaciones. Nosotros esperábamos salir pero mamá se ha puesto muy nerviosa con todo el asunto de Sirius Black. Lo cierto es que a mi también me preocupa, pero llega al punto en el que no me permite ni siquiera asomar por la ventana. Mi padre se ha apiadado de mí y me ha llevado el mismo al callejón Diagon y luego hemos paseado por Londres. Me ha dado una vergüenza enorme cuando entramos a la estación de trenes. ¡Se ha portado peor que un niño! Pero que se le hará. Tal vez sea un poco vergonzoso, pero es mi padre, le quiero muchísimo.

!Feliz Navidad a ti tambien Colin!

~O~

30 de Abril de 1993

Para Colin:

Escuche que quieres escaparte a Hogsmeade con tus compañeros de cuarto este fin de semana por tu cumpleaños. ¿Puedo ir?

**Para Ginny:**

Lo siento, pero no. Es cosa de hombres.

_Clase de Transformaciones- 5 de mayo de 1993_

**!Ha sido terrible¡ .…¿Quieres jugar Quidditch hoy en la tarde? así puedo contarte**

**¿Hola? ¿Estas ahí? Te veo junto a mi pero no me volteas a ver y no me contestas ¿Sigues molesta?**

**¡De acuerdo! Se que te molesta que te dejen fuera por las "Cosas de hombre" pero de verdad lo siento, juro que todo el tiempo me moría de ganas por que tu llegaras para divertirme de verdad. No fuiste, y la pase fatal.**

Es enteramente tu culpa. Debiste invitarme.

**Es cierto. Debí.**

Hoy en el campo de Quidditch a las cuatro. Y has el favor de esta ves ll_ev_

** 7 de marzo de 93**

**Señores Creevey:**

Lamento molestarlos otra vez. Pero el comportamiento de Colin ha empeorado y su costumbre de escribir notas en clase es demasiado constante y debe ser corregida. Creo que fue un error dejarlo sentarse de nuevo con la Señorita Weasley.

No los molestaría por esta falta pero hay otro asunto mucho mas importante que tratar sobre su hijo y sus escapadas a Hogsmeade.

¿Les parece reunirnos este fin de semana?.

Atentamente:

_Subdirectora Minerva McGonagall_

**Para Ginny:**

¡McGongall se entero!. ¡Supo que fuimos a Hogsmeade y ahora mis padres lo saben! Se han molestado, de verdad que lo han hecho y eso que solo han mandado cartas, mi madre dice que me espera una grande cuando vengan este fin de semana. ¡¿Que hago ahora?

Para Colin:

Creo que al final me alegra no haber ido a tu fiesta. Mi madre no se habría molestado tanto conmigo, simplemente me habría matado.

~O~

_Clase de Herbología- 10 abril de 1993_

**Hoy me han contado algo muy interesante…**

Si tiene que ver con una nueva forma con la que Sirius Black pueda entrar a Hogwarts no quiero oírla. Tuve bastante con la teoría de Hannah que el hombre puede transformarse en arbusto…

**No, no tiene nada que ver con Sirius Black, tiene que ver contigo y con algo que yo me perdí por que estaba petrificado el año pasado.**

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué podrá ser?...

**Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabecha.**

**Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.**

**Quisiera que fuera mío, por que es glorioso**

**el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso…**

**¿Te suena de algún lado?**

…..Eres un cabron

**!¿De verdad le mandaste esto a Harry?**

Sin Comentarios

**Solo quiero saberlo, quiero estar preparado, luego del papelón que seguro le hiciste pasar. No quiero imaginarme lo que me mandaras a mi este San Valentin.**

Y por que motivo piensas que gastare mi tiempo y esfuerzo ¿Por qué iba yo a mandarte una tarjeta para San Valentin?

**Jajaja, Merlin, solo de imaginarlo me parto de risa. Y contestando a tu pregunta. Lo harías por que como tu bien dices, te has olvidado de Harry y ahora probablemente me ames a mi en secreto y quieras casarte cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.**

1° no, no te amo, ni siquiera en secreto 2° ni siquiera enamorada me casaría luego de Hogwarts, antes viviría un poco 3° Dejame en paz. Estoy escuchando a Sprout, Si nos pescan otra vez pasandonos notas nos caerá una buena.

**¿Que te pasa? !¿Ahora eres una estudiosa?**

Si Colin, por que quiera hacer algo con mi vida, como viajar y vivir mucho tiempo y con intensidad….no como tu.

~O~

_Clase de Historia de la Magia- 4 de Diciembre de 1993_

**__****Neville Lombotong….¡¿enserio?**

¡Por que todos preguntan eso!

**Jajajajajaj….¿Vas al baile con Neville? ¿El mismo chico que te tiro encima el jugo de calabaza hace dos días durante el desayuno? El mismo que según todos esta enamorado de Hermione? ¿El mismo Neville que seria la ultima persona con la que irías a un baile?**

Lo estas pasando en grande con esto ¿verdad?...Si, Colin, ese Neville ¿Y por que todos piensan que debo estar triste por que voy con el? Es un buen chico. Tal vez lo que pasa es que estas celoso que yo puedo ir al baile y tu no.

**¿Celoso? Claro, como yo quiero ir a un baile vestido con una túnica vieja, y ademas ir con el ultimo recurso de una chica eso claro luego de ser rechazado por la chica que realmente me gusta.**

**¿Ginny?**

**Perdona, me he pasado.**

**Enserio, lo lamento de verdad.**

..…..eres un cabron

~O~

15 de Enero de 1995

**Para Ginny:**

¡Hey! Se que no hemos hablado en varios días. Bien solo quería disculparme. no de la nota ya sabes, creo que no fue buena idea molestarme también y decir todas esas cosas que dije y si ya se, tendría que haberlo dicho en tu cara...y no a otras personas. Quiero patearme a mi mismo, prometí que no seria "ese" tipo de persona pero ya no tiene caso negarlo. soy un idiota, pero igual creo que esto se esta haciendo muy grande Ginny fue solo un comentario así que estaría bien que al menos me contestaras, no es agradable que una de tus mejores amigas me trate como alguien que apenas conoce. tampoco que mandes a tus amigas a darme un mensaje o que te hayas cambiado de asiento. Y si lo diré a riesgo de que te enojes mas, te estas portando como una niña.

29 de Abril de 1995

**Para Ginny:**

No estoy seguro si esta bien volver a escribirte pero de todos modos lo haré por que quería saber si te reunirías conmigo y ya sabes todos esta salida a Hogsmeade, por mi cumpleaños, ya sabes. Bien. ya vuelves a hablarme pero tu y yo sabemos que no es como antes así que realmente espero que al menos podamos volver a ser como antes.

3 de Noviembre de 1995

**Para Ginny:**

Hace mucho que no se absolutamente nada de ti…bueno, si he sabido algo. Estas de novia con una chico de Ravenclew, me alegro por ti. También se que lo conociste en el baile, parece que te fue bien, nunca tuve oportunidad de preguntarte que tal había estado la noche.

Apenas te veo en la escuela. Y por eso pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a la fiesta de Padma Patil esta noche juntos. No quiero ir solo y tu eres la única persona que conozco que también esta invitada. En fin, escribeme si puedes.

Para Colin:

Ve tu, yo estoy ocupada y no puedo ir. O mejor dicho no me dejan ir, ni siquiera estoy en mi casa así que no te pases por ahí. Diviertete y si puedes disculpame con Padma.

PD. Oi que Athina murió…lo siento.

~O~

Mayo de 1996

**Para Ginny:**

¿También te da risa que volviéramos a hablar por culpa de un examen? Digo ya extrañaba las veces en que tu me pasabas las respuestas pero ahora mas bien me ha parecido divertido. Gracias por cierto, gracias a ti mi padre no me dira nada.

Ya estábamos bien desde que empezamos a reunirnos de nuevo por el ED pero hacia mucho que no nos quedábamos toda una tarde hablando como hoy. Aunque, tengo muchas dudas, tienes bastante que contarme.

Para Colin:

Si bueno, ahora lo que me da risa mas bien es la razón por la que peleamos, ni siquiera recuerdo bien, es decir si dijimos muchas cosas a nuestras espaldas pero en la mayoría ahora me parecen tontas. supongo que es cierto eso que el tiempo ayuda a resolver las cosas. Bien, ¿Y que se supone que tengo que contarte? Ayer hablamos de todo Colin.

**Para Ginny:**

Creo que no fue el tiempo. Creo que mas bien fue cierto chico con gafas y ojos verdes. Creí que que estaba soñando cuando lo vi besarte enfrente de todos. El año pasado te vi triste por que estaba saliendo con Cho Chang, aunque tu estabas con Corner. ¿Tu hermano con Lavander Brown? Y ¿Como que Bill se casa con esa belleza bella del torneo de los tres mago?

PD: Mas o menos eso es lo que tienes que contarme _Sorella_

Para Colin:

Te pondré al corriente de TODO incluso de mi asunto con Dean, te espero hoy en la tarde cerca del lago. Podríamos pescar.

por cierto ¿Que ha sido eso ultimo?

**Para Ginny:**

¿No se te a olvidado pescar? Te enseñe hace siglos y dudo que hayas practicado por tu cuenta todo este tiempo. Y eso ultimo es un apodo mi querida amiga. Pero no te diré nunca que significa muajajjajajajaja

Para Colin:

Aprender a pescar es como aprender a andar en bicicleta. Si no me dices que significa tal vez vuelva a ignorarte.

**Para Ginny:**

!Tu ni siquiera sabes andar en bici! !La ultima vez que lo intentaste te rompiste el brazo! Y no me amenace _Sorella_ y ya te dije que no te lo diré, mejor dime a que hora nos vemos en el lago.

Para Colin:

!¿Sorella?¡Si resulta ser una grosería te matare! Que Original resultaste (Sarcasmo). Esta bien no me lo digas, de todos modos no me gusta, pero exijo que me contestes eso y por que me dices asi.

**Para Ginny:**

Si no te gusta no tiene caso que te lo diga.

~O~

3 de Octubre de 1997

Para Ginny:

¿Nos tomo por sorpresa cierto?

Yo pensaba que podría verte este año y ya me di cuenta que probablemente sea imposible. Quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho que limáramos asperezas. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo por que habíamos peleado antes.

No lamento lo sucedido, es decir, hubiera sido genial haber aprovechado el tiempo con una amiga como tu antes de que la guerra estallara. No teníamos mucho de a vernos hablado otra vez cuando ocurrió. Creo que no me e disculpado por no asistir a la boda de tu hermano, pero yo ya me estaba escondiendo desde ese entonces.

He estado preguntandome cuando acabara todo esto. No se que pasa fuera de este escondite pero me he prometido (y Dennis tambien) que si se inicia una batalla nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Se que tal vez esta carta no te llegue o tal vez no puedas contestarme. He oído que los Carrow no permiten correo. En ese caso te dejo a mi lechuza Titine (En honor a mi difunta perra) para que no la detecten hacia mi escondite. Cuidala por mi hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Adiós _Sorella_.

Con mucho cariño. Colin.

~O~

6 de mayo de 1998

**_Para Ginny:_**

_He disfrutado de estos días de completa paz. Pero ahora deberemos enterrar a nuestros muertos. Quiero asistir al funeral de todos pero creo que no será posible. ¿Ahí alguno en especial al que quieras ir?._

_Hermione_

Para Hermione:

Voy a ir al funeral de Colin, de eso estoy completamente segura.

Ginny

PD: ¿Tu sabes que significa Sorella?

**_Para Ginny:_**

Si no te molesta, te acompañare.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi padre me ha dicho que es italiano y Si no se equivoca, significa: _Hermana._

_ ._

* * *

NA:

¿Que es esto? bueno es un intento de fic que tenia guardado según la fecha hacia dos años. recuerdo que el libro que menciono al principio me gusto muchísimo y como relacionaba todo con Harry Potter en ese entonces pues salió esto. tengo mas cartas a otros personajes, algunas me gustaron y esta por ejemplo la modifique un poco aunque sigue teniendo el mismo final. No se si haya gustado pero igual simplemente es una idea loca.

No es una copia fiel al libro "Donde termina el Arcoiris" aunque si veo bien creo que habré tomado diálogos para seguir con la idea.

La relación Colin-Ginny me parece interesante por que realmente no conocemos ningún amigo de Ginny, y me encanta cuando los ponen como dos chicos que eran cercanos (incluso cuando lo hacen románticamente me gusta) aun así, ¿Por que los separe y los volví a unir? por que quería mas drama tal vez. o incluso por que en aquel entonces yo también me había peleado con una buena amiga por una reverenda tontería. malos entendidos, tu dijiste yo dije a tus espaldas etc. ahora vuelve a ser mi amiga, pero como suele pasar, ya no fue lo mismo de mi parte. Ginny casi no habla pero realmente quería a Colin, y darse cuenta al final que el la seguía queriendo muchísimo como para llamarla hermana, causa mas drama que es lo que me gusta. cualquier duda o tomataso es bien recibido.

Sorella: Hermana

Hay quien me ha comentado que se dice Fratella, esto es incorrecto al menos eso dicen mis apuntes :P. estudie italiano, aunque no se mucho pero obviamente se lo básico aparte de los números y los meses claro se decir la familia y se que Sorella significa hermana.


End file.
